1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrapers and more particularly pertains to a combination scraper and hammer which may be adapted for improving a conventional hammer having a hammer head attached to one end of an elongated handle by adding a removable scraper to facilitate scraping of paint, ice, concrete, and the like from a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scrapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, scrapers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing adherent matter from a surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for removing adherent matter from a surface in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,782 to Riley which describes a hammer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,780 to Littman which discloses a hammer with chipping blade.
The prior art also discloses a paint can opener as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,121 to Bossie, a combination tool, in particular for motor vehicles of U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,351 to Klotz, and a scraper-hammer tool in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,554 to McLaughlin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a combination scraper and hammer for improving a conventional hammer by adding a removable scraper to facilitate scraping of paint, ice, concrete, and the like from a surface.
In this respect, the combination scraper and hammer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a conventional hammer by adding a removable scraper to facilitate scraping of paint, ice, concrete, and the like from a surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new combination scraper and hammer which can be used for improving a conventional hammer having a hammer head attached to one end of an elongated handle by adding a removable scraper to facilitate scraping of paint, ice, concrete, and the like from a surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for removing adherent matter from a surface. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.